bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
Quirky Personalities
In the Mega Man game parodies, the robot masters Dr. Wily creates usually have quirky personalities. Here's a list of them. The First Megaman Game Cut Man Cut Man is easily angered due to his non-threatening appearance being pointed out. Guts Man Guts Man is clever, tricking Mega Man into being crushed by one of his blocks and refusing to help him up. Ice Man Ice Man is rightfully confident, often freezing his opponent's attacks and countering them. This happens twice, once against Mega Man in the first game arc, and once against Bubble Man in the sixth. Fire Man Fire Man is patient, but easily swayed when he knows he'll lose a battle. Elec Man Elec Man is not given much of a personality until The Sixth Mega Man Game arc, in which he begins mercifully against Drill Man, later calling in Toad Man to talk down to Drill Man. Bomb Man Bomb Man is not given much of a personality. The Second Megaman Game Bubble Man He was sort of "new" to the whole bad guy thinghttp://bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=010411. Flash Man Flash Man is described as being 'wussy'. Quick Man He was hyper active and continuously talks about his "precious"(sugar)http://bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=010421. Metal Man Metal Man is confident in battle and defensive/vengeful when his brother (Quick Man) is destroyed. Wood Man Overconfident. http://bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=010430 Air Man Unhappy with the amount of sexual puns he makes, but balances out with being rather clever. Crash Man Reasonable, eventually teaming up with Mega Man. Heat Man Confident at first, but reacts poorly to pain. The Third Megaman Game Magnet Man A ninja wannabehttp://bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=020201. Hard Man Blind to his innuendo. Top Man He is gayhttp://bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=020222. Shadow Man He is dark, mysterious and talks about nonsense. Spark Man He thinks he's useless because he has no handshttp://bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=020416. Snake Man Hisses in speech, but nothing else major. Needle Man He smokes and is on drugs http://bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?week=020511. Gemini Man One of them is normal, but the other one is stupid, for example: he told Mega Man that they tell riddles, tells him their weakness, etc. The Fourth Megaman Game Bright Man He says he's smarter than the others because he plays video games, eats Doritos and watches "Xena: Warrior Princess". Also, his power is not to freeze time, but he holds boring speeches which make it look like time slows down. Pharaoh Man Often brings disco into battles, sometimes 'cheats'. Ring Man The only robot to have absolutely no quirks, therefore making him competent. Dust Man Often acts without thinking. Can speak Russian. Once again, blind to innuendo. Skull Man Old and senile. Drill Man Basically like Spark Man, but more of a crybaby. Likes interchanging 'drill' and 'screw'. Dive Man Acts like a pirate. Toad Man He has asthma and is depressed because he feels useless and ignored. Can be brave at times. The Fifth Megaman Game Star Man Acts like a movie star wannabe. Napalm Man Loves the smell of himself in the morning. Gravity Man Confident and knowledgeable. Gyro Man Fearsome, cunning, and honorable. Crystal Man Clairvoyant, but not above trickery. Stone Man Treacherous, tricking Mega Man into thinking he smokes. Also very powerful. Wave Man Co-conspirator in Stone Man's plan. Sadistic. Charge Man Foolish. (Bob didn't bother reprogramming him) The Sixth Megaman Game Plant Man Acts like the plant from Little Shop of Horrors. Tomahawk Man Against pollution and stereotypes, but throws in several cheap shots. Knight Man Honorable, but will kick an opponent when he is down (purely as defense for his brethren, of course). Yamato Man Highly honorable, polite. Foolish in expecting his spear tip back from Mega Man. Centaur Man Against being called a 'horsey'. Confused due to transgendering, but generally up front. Wind Man A tad philosophical, but very resourceful. Flame Man Given a stereotypical Middle Eastern personality. Loves oil and can speak Arabian. Blizzard Man Logical and down-to-earth. Speaks with a Canadian dialect. Category:Running Gags